PECINTA ABSURD
by Diversi Terra
Summary: Konohamaru, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang gadis yang dia temui ketika menemani sang kakek ke acara pernikahan. Kalah sebelum bertarung karena sang gadis yang dia temui ternyata adalah mempelai wanita dari acara pernikahan yang dia datangi. Pemuda itu merasa abnormal ketika memilih untuk tetap terus berjuang./"Kakek ... aku mencintai seorang wanita bersuami."/


** Pecinta Absurd  
>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<br>Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
>standar warning applied<strong>

.

.

.

Seingat Konohamaru, waktu itu umurnya baru saja beranjak ke lima belas. Beberapa minggu setelah masuk ke sekolah menengah atas.

Diminta menemani kakeknya yang akan menghadiri sebuah upacara pernikahan besar pemimpin perusahaan teman sang kakek. Tentu awalnya tak ada kata persetujuan yang dikatakan pemuda bersurai coklat jabrik itu. Terlalu membuang waktu bagi remaja tanggung sepertinya untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan yang terlalu formal.

Lagipula, seperti yang sudah-sudah —ketika Konohamaru diajak ke acara yang sama sewaktu kecil— Pemuda itu akan duduk sendiri di pojok ruangan sembari matanya melihat kesana kemari atau mencicipi tiap makanan yang tersaji atau keluar ruangan hanya untuk memandangi langit malam. Sementara sang kakek sudah sibuk dengan obrolan penuh kepalsuan antar sesama petinggi perusahaan besar.

Walau perlu beberapa kali bujukan agar bocah bengal itu mau menemani kakeknya serta iming-iming satu permintaan yang bakal dikabulkan, Konohamaru akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Berdoa agar makanan yang disediakan sesuai dengan permintaan perutnya. Setidaknya ada yang bisa membunuh kejenuhan di sana.

.

Menghela napas seperti yang terlampau sering dia lakukan jika menghadiri sebuah pernikahan pebisnis, Konohamaru berakhir di balkon, dan berdiri sendiri memandangi langit gelap tanpa bintang.

Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda itu bergeming. Melamunkan banyak hal yang tak penting, terus seperti itu sampai helaan napas seseorang sampai di telinga.

Konohamaru menoleh, hampir terlompat kaget karena mendapati eksistensi wanita dengan gaun pendek selutut berwarna putih gading.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"E-eh? Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Konohamaru mengangguk cepat. Tentu saja kan? Awalnya dia sendirian di beranda, dan tiba-tiba muncul sosok asing yang kedatangannya tak disadari oleh remaja laki-laki itu. Sang gadis kemudian tersenyum kikuk dan meminta maaf sembari sedikit membungkukan badan. Seolah merasa bersalah sekali.

Pemuda bersurai bak kulit kayu itu melirik, mencoba mencuri-curi pandang kepada gadis disampingnya, mengamati lebih jauh tanpa bermaksud terang-terangan.

Gadis itu bersurai indigo panjang sepinggang, memakai gaun selutut berwarna putih. Tak terlalu memiliki banyak hiasan. Tapi auranya benar-benar berbeda. Konohamaru bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Konohamaru lagi. Meninggalkan sikap formal yang dia bawa dari tadi hingga beberapa menit yang lalu.

Orang yang berdiri disampingnya terlihat berusia tak beda jauh dengan Konohamaru, jadi si manik hitam merasa sah-sah saja bersikap seperti pada kawannya yang lain.

"Mencari udara segar, di dalam terasa menyesakkan."

Si bocah berusia belasan mengernyit, menoleh sebentar ke ruangan dalam yang masih penuh dengan lalu lalang orang yang mengobrol. Tempat ini luas, walau diisi orang banyak sekalipun, sepertinya tak begitu menghabiskan banyak udara. Konohamaru tak mengerti perkataan orang yang dia ajak ngobrol ini.

"Hei, Apa kau sendiri datang kesini?" kali ini pertanyaan dilempar pada Konohamaru.

"Ah, aku bersama kakekku kesini. Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Gadis bermanik mutiara itu berbinar, "Sarutobi-san. Aku tak tahu dia punya cucu sepertimu."

Konohamaru mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "Aku jarang sekali menyetujui permintaan kakek untuk mengunjungi acara-acara seperti ini. Terlalu membosankan, kau tahu?"

"Kau juga menganggap seperti itu?" Netra bulannya bergerak-gerak antusias, " ku pikir hanya aku yang bosan dengan acara semacam ini."

"Terlalu banyak kepura-puraan. Aku tak suka. Si pengundang hanya ingin memamerkan betapa hebatnya mereka sampai bisa mengadakan pesta mewah penuh dengan undangan yang terkenal dan paling berpengaruh di negara ini. Sementara yang diundang pun sama saja, mengucapkan selamat dengan senyum melintang diwajah meski hati mereka mendengus tak terima karena merasa kalah."

Si gadis yang diajak berbicara mengangguk-angguk.

"Sebuah acara yang sia-sia. Terlalu memuakkan."

Tepuk tangan yang berasal dari sang surai indigo mengalihkan ucapan menggebu-gebu Konahamaru, "Sarutobi-kun keren sekali. Hebat. Diusia semuda dirimu, sudah memikirkan hal seperti itu."

Tak menyangka dipuji sedemikian rupa hanya karena mengeluarkan pendapat yang selalu saja dihadiahi pukulan pelan di kepala bila didengar keluarganya, membuat mau tak mau Konohamaru merona malu.

"K-kau berlebihan."

Tawa kecil mengalun, terdengar indah sekali di telinga si bocah bermanik hitam gelap.

"Usiamu berapa, Konohamaru-kun?"

"Lima belas. Aku baru saja masuk Konoha High School."

"Wah, kau benar-benar hebat bisa masuk ke sekolah itu. Aku dulu tak bisa masuk karena gagal diujian penerimaannya. Susah sekali atau memang otakku saja yang tak mampu ya?"

Terpana sejenak dan membiarkan orang disampingnya bermonolog. Konohamaru merasakan hangat yang berdesir di hatinya. Wajah gadis itu ketika memujinya nihil kepalsuan. Seakan murni menyampaikan rasa kekaguman dari lubuk hati.

"Memang kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Konohamaru spontan.

"Aku sudah lulus setahun lalu."

Oh, berarti gadis ini hanya berjarak empat tahun saja dengan Konohamaru. Mungkin saja.

"Konohamaru, kita pulang sekarang."

Sarutobi Hiruzen yang datang tiba-tiba mengakibatkan kedua orang yang asik berbicara di beranda menoleh.

"Sarutobi-san," ucap Si gadis.

"Kelihatannya kau begitu menikmati mengobrol dengan cucuku, Konohamaru. Hinata-san?"

Senyum malu-malu diperlihatkan, rona merah tertangkap mata bocah disebelahnya, "Cucumu memiliki pemikiran yang luar biasa. Jarang sekali aku menemui pemuda seperti dia."

"Benarkah? Kupikir dia hanya suka berbuat onar saja." Tawa keras membahana ketika pria tua itu mendapati tengah dipelototi sebal oleh sang cucu, "tapi maafkan aku karena merusak obrolan diantara kalian. Aku harus membawa bocah ini pulang."

"T-tidak apa-apa, Sarutobi-san. Sampai jumpa lagi kalau begitu."

Konohamaru melangkah mendekat pada sang kakek, teramat senang mengetahui nama gadis yang sudah menghadirkan rasa berbeda yang baru pertama kali dia alami.

"Kakek, nama kakak tadi Hinata?" tanya Konohamaru memastikan. Dilontarkan ketika mereka keluar dari gedung dan masuk ke mobil untuk bersiap pulang.

"Iya. Dia pemilik acara yang kita hadiri ini," ujar Hiruzen sambil lalu karena dia tengah memerintah sopirnya untuk segera menghidupkan mobil dan membawa mereka pulang.

"Maksud kakek?"

"Dia Hyuuga Hinata, atau kita sekarang bisa memanggilnya sebagai Hinata Uchiha. Ini hanya acara pengenalan gadis itu pada khalayak ramai." Hiruzen menoleh ke Konohamaru, " kau bisa melihat betapa bahagianya gadis itu menikah dengan Uchiha Madara."

Pandangan si rambut jabrik Coklat mengosong. Perkataan yang masih terus keluar dari kakeknya menjadi bagian samar yang tak bersuara.

Lucu sekali, bahkan cinta pertamanya harus amblas ditengah jalan bahkan sebelum Konohamaru bersiap bergerak.

.

.

.

Merasa bodoh ketika hampir dua tahun telah berlalu dan justru tak berkurang rasa cintanya pada seorang wanita yang hatinya sudah dimiliki orang lain. Konohamaru menjadi potret remaja tujuh belas tahun yang dibawah normal.

Mencari tahu bahwa jarak usia yang terbentang diantara mereka bukan empat tahun seperti yang diduga pemuda itu sebelumnya, melainkan delapan tahun rentangnya.

Konohamaru benar-benar mengecap dirinya sendiri sebagai pecinta absurd yang mengenaskan. Perlu dikasihani karena sikapnya selama dua tahun ini.

Dia. Si remaja yang menyukai wanita bersuami. Yang parahnya (atau untungnya?) tak mencintainya balik.

TBC

Saya suka sekali bikin fiksi bersambung begini, tapi lama up-datenya.  
>Datang dengan pair unyu-unyu. Semoga mau membaca.<p>

Terima kasih  
>Div<p> 


End file.
